This invention relates to novel battery holders, especially for holding a plurality of battery cells, and to methods of using the same, particularly for small electric powered vehicles such as model trucks and model aircraft.
In the use of batteries to power electrical toys and tools, such as small electrically powered model cars or airplanes, it is often desirable to gang seven to ten rechargeable cells together to provide the desired amount of power. In fact, at this time, it quite is popular to use rechargeable cells of about 1.2 volts each, assembled in battery packs ranging from about 4 cells to about 12 cells per battery pack. At present, for use in model cars, the use of 6 cells per battery pack is preferred. In model aircraft, the use of from 8 to about 10 cells per battery pack is presently preferred.
In spite of the various schemes which have so far been offered to the marketplace for holding multiple batteries together in a pack, a continuing and growing demand exists for a simple, inexpensive method which can be used to maximize battery output, and to preserve and enhance the reliability of the batteries in the pack, as well as to enhance the service life of batteries between recharge cycles. A particular problem often seen in various prior art battery holders is the presence of spot welded or soldered junctions. Such junctions are usually somewhat resistant to electrical conduction, resulting in heating of the junction, sometimes to unacceptably high levels, which needlessly dissipates and wastes power.
As will be evident to those familiar with model cars, trucks, and aircraft, and to whom this specification is particularly addressed, a battery holder which effectively eliminates the loss of energy in soldered, welded, or other inefficient electrical joints would be of great benefit in increasing the operating life of such battery packs, when compared with battery holders which are currently in widespread use. Moreover, in competitive applications, such as model auto, boat, or aircraft races, a battery pack which can increase the output power and/or battery discharge cycle time, would be a welcome addition to the competitor""s arsenal.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent to the reader that one important and primary object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel battery pack for ganging together a plurality of cells in a manner that maximizes the efficiency of extracting power from the battery cells in the pack.
Another important objective of the invention is to eliminate battery power loss due to resistive heating in spot welds or soldered joints, by providing a battery pack which avoids using such means for forming electrical connections.
Other important but more specific objects of the invention reside in the provision of novel battery packs which:
provide forces for strongly urging adjacent battery terminals together in electrical contacting fashion;
provide a protective cover to house the battery packs;
are highly efficient in supplying electrical power from rechargeable battery cells.
Other important objects, features, and additional advantages of my invention will become apparent to the reader from the foregoing and from the appended claims, and as the ensuing detailed description and discussion proceeds in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.